


Little Agent

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Punishments, Threesome, cgl, little kid shows, sexual age regression, theraputic regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Phil and Melinda work on making the best agents possible. Even if that needs a different kind of tactic....AGE PLAY POLYAMORY





	1. A dinner

“So Ward was on top?” Phil asked as he sat down in the cockpit. May grinded her teeth together and tried her best to keep up her poker face.

“Cuz that was not in his file an-”

“No, he was not.” Phil nodded but looked at his wrist watch. It was a nervous habit she had noticed before. It wasn’t his usual bullshit pulling of the shirt to show he was lying. This was a different tell, but she didn’t know what it was yet.

“You planning on having dinner tonight?” Melinda sighed and didn’t answer, she let the silence hang in the air for a good minute. Phil looked at her and back at his watch. He brushed imaginary crumbs off of his tie.

“Phil, what do you want?” May tried to hide the worry in her voice. He needed to spit it out or she was going to try alternative motives.

“What makes you think I -”

“You are fidgeting in my cockpit.” He scoffed at the accusation that a man or his caliber would ever do such a mundane thing. May’s patience was wearing thin and a migraine was coming on. Coulson rarely brought out a headache from her. 

“I’m the director of Shield, I do not fidget.” May didn’t respond and the awkwardness hung in the air. 

“It’s Skye.” Melinda instantly tightened the controls of the plane. She did well at keeping her distance from the young woman. But the truth was she spent countless nights worrying about her. How she was underqualified and far too emotional for such a job. Melinda turned her head to Coulson and gave a head nod for him to continue.

“She’s been different.”

“Phil, she’s twenty four. Kids these days are a little stranger than we were.”

“That’s not what I mean, and I think you know it too.” Melinda looked back at the dark sky. It had to be past midnight. Why had he chosen now for this conversation?

“Do you think it’s impacting her ability to perform her tasks?” It was a cold answer, one that Phil knew was a front for protection of the girl. 

“She’s the best hacker Shield has.”

“Well, she is the ‘only’ hacker Shield has.“ The lack of agents made both of them nervous, but this was not what he came in to talk about.

“When Ward-”

“Don’t Phil.”

“He had a set of qualities that we needed. You were matched with him for the purpose-”

“Shield had no right.” Melinda’s Thai Chi training kicked in and she took in a heavy breath. This was not how her night was supposed to go. She was going to fly quietly into the night. Possibly focus on some deep breathing, eat, and go to bed.

“They asked you to intervene, Shield knew what-”

“Phil.”

“What is it Melinda?”

“Can you have at least have brought me a cup of tea?” Coulson stopped and really eyed his colleague up and down. He unbuttoned his jacket and went into his breast pocket. Taking out a metal flask with the unmistakable captain america shield on the front. He unscrewed the top and handed the flask to May.

“Cute.” She quipped and took a long shot of what tasted like brandy and cough syrup. She eyed him with a ghost of a glare. Whatever she had just swolled was not from the wet bar on the bus.

“Desperate times.” He answered, May took the back of her hand and wiped the remaninst on the back of her hand. 

“Shield is in pieces. If you don’t want to do it. You have no one to report back to. I just figured you both could use some comforting after Ward.” Damn Phil for using comfort against her, May turned back to looking out the dash. She checked altitude and fiddled with control panels. 

Turning the plane on autopilot and getting up.

“What do we have left for dinner?”

___________________________

Skye flipped through some documents from what she could find on the bus. It wasn’t much she needed something to do. Looking over at what was left of Fitzsimmons lab. Jemma was filling test tubes with a green liquid. Fitz was awake but not talking to anyone, this was unsettling to the whole team really. Jemma however, took it the hardest. She was going into a very secluded mindset. Skye didn’t know the last time she’d seen her eat.  
“Jemma?” She tried and got off her swivel chair.

“Do you wanna go get something to eat?” Jemma didn’t look up at her friend, just shook her head and continued to play with test tubes. Skye stood there awkwardly for a minute, what ghost of a smile she had plastered on fell.

Deciding to go back to her bunk, Skye took the route to go by the kitchen. Her stomach grumb the hacker couldn’t think of the last time she herself had eaten. She was surprised when she found May and Phil sitting at a table. Both of them looked forlorn and stopped talking when she entered the room. 

Sky gave a weak smile and both eyes softened at her attempt. She went for the fridge looking up to see the usual essentials; eggs, lunch meat, mayo, ketchup, pb and j makings. Whatever leftovers May and Coulson had made smelled good. But surely there wasn’t enough for Skye. The brunettes stomach grumbled more. No, it all had too much prep work anyway. So instead she opened the freezer and found chocolate ice cream. Smiling the agent quickly snatched it, popped the top and went to grab a spoon. Skye went to leave the kitchen when she heard May clear her throat. 

“What?”

“That’s what you’re having for dinner?”

“Yeah…” Phil turned and got up from his chair. 

“That’s not a meal Skye.”

“Thanks AC. I don’t remember you being the director of my stomach.” It came out more childish than she had meant it. Phil just raised his eyebrows and went about taking out a pot that had been the two’s meal.

He opened the lid to a pot full of spaghetti with meatballs. The younger agents mouth watered from the smell. It looked delicious and more of a meal than she had had in days.

“Let me heat it up for you.” Skye nodded, smile shy but excited at the prospects of a warm meal. May got up and pulled out a glass, pouring it full of water and placing it at the table. Skye went to grab some silverware when May stopped her and nodded towards the table. The hacker felt awkward in this warm family setting. Surely the two had bigger problems than whether or not she was going to eat dinner. But no one said anything, so Skye went and sat down at the table. 

After Coulson had reheated the pasta and meatballs he brought it over to her. The young agent noticed that May had given her a small fork but decided that it must have been a mistake. Even the cavalry was allowed a mistake. 

“Careful it’s hot.” Coulson said with a friendly smile. Skye rolled her eyes and twirled some pasta, she blew on the steaming noodles. Her stomach once again gave a not so subtle growl and Skye’s eyes flew down towards the abomination.

“Skye when was the last time you ate?” Phil asked with a subtle grin at the young woman's shyness. 

“I don’t know….I guess it’s been a while.” She admitted taking in the two agents who sat down next to her. May leaned back in her chair and studied the new agent.

“It’s important as you build your strength to eat full meals.” May said giving a hard look towards the naive girl. ‘Had Ward really not taught her that?’ Melinda thought, she would have to work very hard on explaining the rules of healthy habits. The young agent finished her meal and washed the dishes. Then excused herself from the very intense family setting. She hadn’t expected a sense of sadness in the pit of her stomach at the loss of something she couldn’t put her finger on.

 

The walk back to her bed felt long and painful. Her body was as heavy as a bag of rocks. Her bed wasn’t made (not that it ever was) there was a bunch of clothes on the floor and her tablet charging. It looked like every room she was ever able to keep. Skye pulled the slider closed and locked it behind her. No one needed to see her like this. She took off her pants and bra, unhooked her tablet, and crawled into bed. Going onto a second server sky had hooked up, she put on little einsteins and sank deep into the covers. ‘Screw Ward’

_________________________


	2. Dreams

Melinda woke early in the morning, her hand finding the phone on her side table and shutting off the offending alarm. The tired agent swung her feet over the side of the mattress. Silently May beat herself up for not waking earlier. It was 4 in the morning and she would need to find time later in the day to fit in yoga. 

In another bunk Phillip Coulson lay sleeping with a glock under his goose feather pillow. The older agent was in the middle of a nightmare when Melinda shook his shoulder. 

“NO!” Phil shot up and aimed his gun across the dark room at an imaginary figure. A warm hand caressed his shoulder. The director jumped slightly bet let out a deep breath. Putting the gun down a tear ran down his cheek. May knew the gun was there much like she could guess the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Yet every night and early into the morning the two would wake to each others pained sleep habit.

“Melinda,” swallowing the dry cotton feeling in his throat, he met her dark eyes. They showed compassion but the rest of her features were stoic. Dropping her hand from his shoulder she realized that the touch, like most that they shared, was too long. 

“I don't need to carve. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine.” Phil had a gleam of sweat coating his pale forehead. May was conflicted. But decided to let him be. She nodded and went to the door. 

“Melinda,” jerking around and meeting his blurry figure in the dark cabin. 

“Talk to her.” 

Sky, like Coulson was dreaming. Only this dream was sweet. The young brunette was watching cartoons in a house that wasn't hers. She couldn't recognize faces and everything had a air of out of body. Yet the experience filled the hacker with longing. A woman knelt down and asked her if she needed a nap. Sky grumbled and argued against it. But the woman hummed in an disapproval stance. Just as the woman leaned down to pick the disgruntled Sky up she was brought back to reality.

“Mommy?” She whispered into the dark. The words surprised Melinda more than she meant to lead on. 

“May, I ….I'm sorry...I didn't mean.. Well I was....what time is it?” Her cheeks flushed and the room felt sweltering hot, with her embarrassment. 

“4 am, time for training.” Sky scrunched her eyes to attempt to see the joke written on her new C.O face.

“What?”

“You have 10 minutes to be downstairs.” The urge to ask “or else” filled Sky.

17 minutes later an exhausted Sky shoveled a protein drink and a banana down. 8 minutes later she ran on the treadmill. Her endurance was shit, her speed was shit, her form was...well shit. 

May turned off the machine an hour in when she was sure her new students face would explode. Bringing water and a towel over to her. Sky nodded her thanks but couldn't stop heavy breathing.

“Come, sit.” The young agent plopped onto the floor in a pool of sweat. 

“Collect yourself, deep breaths.” Agent May led them into breathing exercises. When she was sure Sky's heart rate was down she was ready to talk. 

“Sky, what happened in your dream?” The brunette was caught off guard by her interest but swallowed her thoughts.

“Nothing, just….an old hope I guess. Parents, you know…” Sky looked down at the mat in front her.

“You said Mommy. Is that what you want Sky?” 

“I mean….yeah I guess. I always wanted my parents.” there was so much that Melinda wanted to say and yet she held her tongue. 

“Sky in order for me to be your OC, we are going to push your limits. You need to trust me, can you?” 

“Yeah, I mean yes…”


End file.
